The New Beginnings in the News
by meggynicaoidh
Summary: Everyone has their own news to share with the group. How will everyone react? Told from the viewpoints of different Bones couples. Fluffy. Future AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently had a family gathering for the first time in years so this popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Booth and Brennan

Booth tapped his fingers on the wheel and happily sang along to the radio on his way home from work. He had had a good day: after months of interrogations and stakeouts he and Aubrey had finally reprimanded drug lord Pablo Esposito, resulting in $340 million dollars' worth of narcotics being detained by the FBI. Deputy Director Stark had been very impressed with his work and made a point of telling him so. In fact, that was the reason why Booth was so happy. He couldn't wait to tell Bones the news. Sure, she'd be a little apprehensive as she always was, but he was confident she would be as pleased as he was.

As he pulled into the driveway, he smiled as he saw her through the window of the family room dancing with Christine and with Hank on her hip. As he entered the house he was met with the aroma of Brennan's lasagne and Christine's excited screams.

"Daddy!" she yelled before flinging her body into her father's arms. "I missed you! Mommy, Hank and I are having a dance party, do you want to join in?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Monkey."

Christine pulled him into the family room, where he leaned in and gave his wife a tender kiss before taking Hank from her and throwing him in the air, causing the 13 month old to laugh uncontrollably. Once Hank had settled down, they all joined hands and formed a circle to give a passionate family rendition of _Hot Blooded._

An hour later, Booth and Christine were polishing off some of the diner's chocolate pie while Brennan and Hank enjoyed some dairy-free peanut butter ice cream.

"Christine, please go get your bathrobe ready and select some toys to play with." Brennan instructed. Christine obeyed, and skipped gaily down the hallway to her bedroom. Booth took her absence as an opportunity.

He cleared his throat. "So, um, there's something I want to talk to you about, Bones… After the kids have gone to bed."

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. "What about, Booth?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just work stuff." He answered coolly, trying not become too excited should Brennan shoot his plans down.

"Oh, OK." She replied, feeling slightly confused. But she couldn't deny it made her feel warm inside that her husband loved to share every single aspect of his life with her.

Once the kids had been bathed and tucked in, Booth quickly changed his soaking shirt. Hank always had a little too much fun during bath time which nearly always resulted in Booth having to change his shirt. But Brennan didn't mind, in fact she eyed him saucily, her mind focused on recreating the actions of page 187 with her husband later.

Before their conversation, Booth prepared some anise tea as Brennan had mentioned earlier that she was feeling a little under the weather. Booth held his breath as he added the boiling water to the cup. He had driven through very poor villages in war-stricken Afghanistan as a sniper, he had been around dead bodies that were found in septic tanks, and he had worked undercover at a rainy drug fuelled festival that only had portable toilets; yet he was still certain that _nothing_ smelled worse than this tea.

He handed it to Brennan, who was sitting on the couch, with strained smile as he tried to suppress his gag reflex. She smiled obliviously and accepted the tea. "Thank you, Booth! Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

Booth shifted nervously before he began. "Well, today we finally caught that drug lord we had been chasing for months-"

"Congratulations, Booth!"

He smiled before continuing. "We found over $300 million dollars' worth of drugs in this guy's mansion, Bones. At first, Stark disagreed with my approach because he felt that by interrogating a lot of his men, it would cause backlash for us and Esposito would maybe even attempt to flee DC. But I'd known this gang since my early days at the Bureau, and loyalty had never been their strong suit. Every single one of them sold this guy out for reduced sentences. They led us right to his doorstep. So when Aubrey and I led a TAC team inside, he was a goner. He gave himself up there and then. When I returned to the Bureau, Stark called me into his office and dealt me all sorts of praise for following my gut despite the high profile of the case and well" he cleared his throat. "He offered me the position of Deputy Director of the FBI."

Brennan sat stunned as she took in the news. Booth saw the look on her face and quickly tried to justify his excitement.

"But don't worry, Bones. Stark is taking on the role of Director and he's already given me permission to still work in the field and for you and Aubrey to still be my partners. I would have a lot more responsibility, and it might involve some travelling but the salary is more than double what I earn now and the amount of paperwork would allow me to work from home and spend more time with you and Christine and Ha-"

"Booth." She interrupted, growing impatient at his ramblings. "That sounds wonderful. I am so proud of you." She smiled, tears filling her eyes.

He returned her smile and leaned in for a sweet kiss, which quickly became heated.

Brennan removed his shirt and tossed it in the laundry hamper, as he led her backwards down the hall into their bedroom.

"Oh before… I… forget" he mumbled in between kisses. "I want to… have a barbecue… on Saturday."

Brennan stopped and looked up at him, exasperated. "Booth, there are only four of us, a barbecue would be complete waste of money and resources and-"

"No, not just us Bones, I mean everyone. I'll accept the job offer formally tomorrow morning and we'll invite Hodgins, Angela, Aubrey… Hey, you could even invite your squiterns. But not that tall, annoying, one."

"Oh of course, that sounds… quite delightful." She admitted. "And yes I quite agree. I must concede that while I find Doctor Wells' expertize impressive, I also find him to be an excruciating pain in my ass." She huffed.

Booth laughed heartily, he loved it when Bones cussed.

"Never mind Wells. Now, where were we?" He said raunchily.

"I believe we were right about here." She answered, dragging her husband into their bedroom by his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hodgela 

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, I changed it so many times, but I think this is my favourite version. Thank you so much for your patience and your lovely reviews. If you have time to leave a review for this chapter, I would appreciate it so much! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hodgins quickly wheeled himself down the hall and into his wife's office. "Hey babe, are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's the rush, Honey?"

Hodgins squirmed excitedly before he offered an explanation. "Because Michael Vincent and I are going to be studying the behaviour of our mice tonight. You know, the ones that Dr. MacLean had sent over from St Kilda as a gift for my help on his article on Soay sheep?" Angela wrestled with her facial muscles, trying not to allow her mouth to curve in disgust. _Who the hell gives someone mice as a gift? What's wrong with a bottle of wine?_ She then refocused on her husband, who was explaining the origins of both creatures."Anyway, we checked on them this morning and altered some of their living conditions and Michael is so excited to see what will have happened to them."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, sure, _Michael_ is."

As they pulled into the driveway, Angela helped Hodgins out of the car with ease. They really had come a long way from a year ago, Hodgins didn't even protest receiving assistance any more. He took her hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand gently with this thumb. They smiled at each other, before their moment was interrupted by Michael bounding up to his parents and settling on his dad's lap.

"So dad, when can we study our mice?"

Hodgins cast a glance at Angela, who gave a slight nod of approval, however Hodgins hesitated before replying.

"Well first we should help mom with dinner, don't you think Buddy? We can't go wandering off into the lab and leave mom to slave away in the kitchen, right? Plus you'll get to stir the spaghetti sauce…"

"OK! Yay!" he yelled.

Angela mouthed "thanks Sweetie" before wheeling them both inside, trying very hard to not roll her eyes or vomit while listening to their discussion.

* * *

As they finished dinner, Michael was literally on the edge of seat waiting for his mom to give the signal of her approval that he and dad could go check on their mice. He swung his legs back and forth impatiently as he stared at her, waiting.

Hodgins smiled as he watched his wife pretend to ignore their son's glares, but his smile faded as he noticed her plate. "Babe, you've barely touched your food. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just not feeling very hungry." She suddenly became very aware of Michael and saw a flash of red. "Michael Vincent! If you don't stop swinging your legs back and forth like a fucking pendulum I am never feeding you again!"

At this Michael seized up and ducked his head shyly. Hodgins frowned at her, it was unlike her to curse in front of their son, never mind _at_ him. Angela felt a wave of guilt wash over her and lifted Michael onto her knee. "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. Of course you can go play with your mice now, and you can even have dessert later if you want." She smiled.

He accepted the offer eagerly, and bounded down the hall in to the small lab.

Hodgins wheeled himself over so that he was beside his wife. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Before she could answer, a pained voice echoed throughout the household. "Dad!"

Angela smiled at her son's impatience and reassured her husband. "Yeah, I'm fine. Think I'm just coming down with something. I might just head to bed after I wash the dishes, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah of course. You don't need to ask, Angie. Want me to bring you anything?"

"Aw no thanks, Babe. I'll be fine. I'll leave you both some apple pie on the counter, just heat it up when you're done fangirling over your rodent friends." She rolled her eyes and giggled. Hodgins planted a kiss on her forehead, and slowly left the room. Angela couldn't help laughing to herself when she heard her husband's wheelchair immediately pick up speed as he entered the hallway.

As she snuggled into her blankets, she wondered if her red satin pyjamas were a good choice. She was feeling very cold all of sudden. Just as she had decided to replace them with her fleece pair, she became very hot and felt a wave of nausea. She immediately lay back down and closed her eyes, and fell asleep within seconds.

A couple of hours later, Hodgins entered the room, freshly showered after his workout. He stopped just short of the doorway and looked on adoringly at his wife. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was splayed over her pillow, and her make-up free face glowed. He began to chuckle as she let out soft snores. "She doesn't usually snore, she must be exhausted." He thought as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Hodgins' sleep had been a very peaceful one, complete with no dreams or disturbances. Until he was awoken by a bloodcurdling scream.

He jolted up in the bed and reached over to shake his wife awake, but found the space empty. He froze in panic; his thoughts racing to the string of recent kidnappings, murders, memories of Pelant flooding in. He sprang into action, leaping into his chair and violently turning the wheels.

"Angie?!" He called. He searched the family room and found Michael Vincent obliviously sitting on the sofa watching _Inside Out_. Hodgins sighed in relief at the sight of his son. "Morning Buddy, have you seen mom?"

"Yeah, she was making me some breakfast but then she ran away. She went that way." He pointed towards the south hallway.

He followed Michael's instructions and came to a door that was ajar. He held his breath as he gently pushed the door open. He sighed audibly as he saw her standing there, her back to him.

"Angie! There you are, I've been looking for you. What's wrong? I heard you scream."

"Hodgins-" she began. She paused, turning to face him. Hot tears started to flow down her cheeks. His brows furrowed in concern before she spoke again.

"I'm pregnant." She announced. They stared at each other for a moment, Hodgins squinting his slightly in disbelief, before he noticed the thin white pregnancy test she held in her hand. He swallowed hard as his gaze met hers again.

She smiled widely before collapsing onto Hodgins, who embraced her tightly as they both wept in joy. Their dream was finally coming true.

They agreed not to tell Michael, or anyone, just yet. They wanted to wait until their first scan, which Angela was convinced was only about a week away, as she explained to Hodgins she had been feeling nauseous for weeks. She had brushed off the thought of morning sickness as with Michael Vincent she had always physically vomited. After telling Hodgins the news, he insisted that they immediately book an appointment at the hospital while on the way to the store to get Angela's favorite pregnancy foods, before finally heading off to work.

"Hey, I texted Cam to let her know we'd be a little late today. She said it was fine, we've had no new cases over the weekend." He announced as she started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

As they entered the lab at 10:23am, they were greeted by Brennan who handed them both a cup of coffee from the diner. Hodgins thanked her, kissed his wife and headed towards his office. Angela eyed her suspiciously, in the 12 years that they had been friends Brennan had never greeted her with a cup of coffee in the morning. She was also slightly giddy, unlike her usual focused and determined demeanour.

"Brennan, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Angela? You are my friend and Booth says it is nice to greet your friends with coffee."

She noticed that Brennan was doing that thing where she pretends her social skills are worse than they really are to distract from her unusual behaviour. She might have believed her excuse 5 years ago, but not now.

"Cut it out Sweetie, what's happened? Are you pregnant again?" She paused and smiled at her last question. This time it was Brennan who eyed Angela suspiciously. She brushed the thought to the back of her mind and made her announcement.

"Booth and I would like to invite you a barbeque at our house this weekend."

"Is that it? That can't be it. What's going on?"

Brennan began to stutter at her friend's demanding attitude. "A-all will become clear on Saturday, Angela."

"Saturday? Oh, uh, I don't know if we can make Saturday." She searched her mind for a reasonable excuse. After an awkward amount of time had passed, she unconvincingly announced that Hodgins has an appointment.

"Oh ok." Brennan said disappointed. She then perked up, adding mischievously: "But if you don't join us on Saturday, Angela, you won't understand why I brought you coffee today." She knew her friend relished in gossip and secrets, and that she wouldn't be able to reject her invitation.

Angela huffed, rolled her eyes and turned 180 degrees on her heels and headed towards her office. As Brennan observed her best friend as she walked away, her heart leapt. Sweaty palms, increased irritability, subtle widening of her hips… She was quite certain that it was Angela who would be having an appointment, and what that appointment would be about. She smiled as she sipped her herbal tea on the way to the forensic platform, wondering if Angela would confirm her suspicions on Saturday afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thank you for reading. Most of you probably haven't heard of St Kilda and might be confused. It's an uninhabited island off the west coast of Scotland close to where I live, and it's filled with rare species which I figured Hodgins would love so it popped into my head haha!**


End file.
